Chlorided alumina catalysts are useful in the alkylation of paraffins with olefins, as for example the alkylation of isobutane with butene-2 or ethylene, to produce high octane gasoline blending components. Descriptions of chlorided alumina catalysts useful in alkylation are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,840 and 3,523,142 where the freshly prepared catalyst possesses a high degree of initial activity. Unfortunately, the activity of the catalyst declines after a relatively short period of time on stream and detracts from the commercial attractiveness of an alkylation process employing the same. This decrease in activity or deactivation is related to the concomitant formation of coke which deposits upon the catalyst's surface along with some loss of chlorine associated with the catalyst's active surface. The substantial deposition of coke on the catalyst's surface interferes with the catalytic sites thereby reducing the catalyst's alkylation activity and selectivity leading to a reduction in desired product formation. To partially overcome the deactivating effect of coke upon the catalyst and to maintain the rate of alkylation, more severe alkylation reaction conditions are employed including the use of higher reaction temperatures and the introduction of chloriding agents in the feedstock. Such procedures, while costly, to some extent enables the process to operate on stream for a longer period of time. However, alkylation is preferably carried out at low temperatures to favor conversion and product selectivity and raising reaction temperatures to overcome catalyst deactivation is counter-productive. Ultimately the catalyst will become substantially deactivated by the rising level of coke deposited thereon and continued alkylation only results in diminished conversion and reduced selectivity to desired products.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a process for the alkylation of alkanes with olefins employing a regenerated catalyst.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alkylation process employing a regenerated catalyst possessing improved activity and selectivity.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for regenerating a deactivated chlorided alumina alkylation catalyst.
A further object of this invention is to provide a process for the alkylation of alkanes with olefins to obtain high octane gasoline components which process employs a regenerated chlorided alumina catalyst having improved activity and selectivity.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.